


Tweaked

by TaioraQueen15



Series: Tweaked [1]
Category: Rocket Power (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Other, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaioraQueen15/pseuds/TaioraQueen15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After five years, it's back to New Zealand for the Rocket/Cholo Gang, but what happens when one of their own leaves the team,<br/>teenage hormones, boners, and old faces come along for the ride?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tweaked

 

Sixteen-year-old Ramón José Jiménez Jr. raced down the California incline. He was late to his shift at the Shack. He knew it, but he currently didn't care. He was upset. He had just left his ex-girlfriend, Carmela Fernández's, house. Things hadn't gone so well. They had been dating for a little less than a year, but as of recently, they have been fighting non-stop. He didn't want to break up. She didn't want to break up. Yet they couldn't talk through their problems, so they decided to end their relationship. They both agreed that it was for the best, but secretly they both wished that the other would stop the break-up. Neither did. Ramón José grunted as he sped down the steep street. He didn't pay attention to how fast he was going and didn't see a rock had wedged itself in front of his wheel. He flew off his board and rolled down the hill a few times. "Mierda! (Fuck)" He cursed in spanish and picked himself up from the ground. He noticed a gnarly gnash on his arms, since he was pretty muscular for a guy his age. It started on his wrist and ended by his elbow. "Maldición (Damn it)." He picked up his board and continued to skate to the Shack. When he arrived, Ramón José Sr. was about to eat his head off, then he noticed Ramón José's cut. "Whoa? ¿Qué pasó con el brazo mi hijo? (Whoa? What happened to your arm my son?)"  Ramón José Sr. asked. Rosita, who was behind the counter, took a good look.

 

"Oh Dios mío,  Ramón José! (Oh my god, Ramon Jose)" The spiky dark haired brunette shrugged. "Está no es gran cosa, he tenido peor. (It's no big deal, I've had worst)" Ramón José Sr. called Marisol to bring the first-aid kit from the back. Rosita went to the kitchen with Reggie to get some water and a clean towel. Ramón José grumpily sat down at the counter, muttering profanities in spanish. Otto, Twister and Sam, who had seen their homie arrive, turned to him. Twister immediately noticed Ramón José's distress. "Yo, Ramón José, ¿algo mal,esé? (Yo, Ramon Jose, something wrong, dude?)" Otto looked at his friend with a worried expression on his face. Ramón José groaned, indicating he would inform Twister and Otto later in private. Rosita returned along with Marisol and Reggie. Marisol handed the seventeen-year-old the first aid kit.

**Author's Note:**

> Sixth chapter story! Finally. I've already written about five multi-chapter fics and now I'm barely going to write the prologue,  
> so I promise this story will be completed by the end of the week. :) This story is completely different from my other ones.  
> These chapters are just as long. and by the way, my two main OCs, Rosita and Ramón José are going to be in this.


End file.
